Metaknowledge
This article is intended for stuff that players should know but the DM is too lazy to properly write articles for, doesn't want to make into a lecture, or if there's no way to organically include the information in an article, such as naming conventions and what real life countries these shabbily made fantasy ones resemble. Countries Ammaremu Ancient Egypt and other nearby cultures. Very religious. Names include stuff from Egypt (ancient and modern), Turkish, Tuareg and even Muslim. Anantara Viking-dragon people. Northern Europe and such but with a strong dragon motif. Names from standard dragonborn, Inuit and other draconic nonsense, and also Icelandic for some clans. Arakraic Default dwarves mixed with a bit from the mountains of southern america such as the Inca empire (Machu Picchu is rad). Llamas for food, wool and as work animals for example as well as making alcohol from cacti. Names are default dwarven sounding ones and stuff like older names from the Peru area. Claendath Your standard tree huggers but not as nice. Ireland with Celtic influences, and a lot of elves and halflings mixed with some giant stuff. They do love runes. Naming conventions are from default halfling, elven, firbolg, giant and of course Irish and Celtic. It's a big country with a lot of subcultures. Dharidwa Basically the island nations like Sri Lanka, Malaysia and Indonesia with India, Thailand and other mainland cultures mixed in. Names are also from cultures from those areas: Sri Lanka, India, Thai and Indonesia. Malaysian names have been subsumed by the beast that is Islam. Edhenon Basic elven forest type with some stuff taken from the various "barbarian" tribes in Europe like the Celts (that's where it traveled to Claendath from). Names obviously Elven, older Eladrin and Celtic. Essardath A hodgepodge of Mediterranean cultures and other various influences as the mages came there from all over the world, though the earliest ones came from the human nations. Names are from most other in-setting cultures and Uyghur and "human" names for those who were born there. Hadnaka The Aztec hellhole of endless jungle and blood sacrifices. Names from Aztec, Mayan and other similar sounding sources. Jaqsmer The evil Mongolian/Kazakhstan empire ruled by a dragon overlord. Mongolian and Kazakh names for general populace, Sumerian and Assyrian for older (mostly goliath) clans and families. Kiritai Basically Hawaii, Polynesia and other warm islands near the equator but with less volcanoes. Names from the aforementioned Hawaii, Polynesia and some triton influences. Murandao The Asia. All of it. China as dominant influence with Japan as a big second source. Names from China and weebland, and also Tibet because it is not China. Orriun The classic ancient Rome and Greece. Greek and Roman names obviously. Taiden This place was settled by pretty much everybody once people started to sail across the sea between the three continents and got rich. Names from Ottoman empire and Pakistan for some older clans and families for no reason in particular. Uade The big 'ol Russia but if it was an even worse shithole. Names from Russia and general Slav cultures. Vostral The classic medieval Europe that all fantasy seems to emulate. Names from European countries like Germany, the Goths, and English from various sources. Use the "old" names for the last generator. Politics The general political climate is tense, but there is no outright war for the time being. The nations are too busy trying to survive and expand to wage war on each other, though they might clash in the neutral zones between their territories from time to time. Races When making a character you can generally use the names from the sources linked in the countries section but can also use a race specific name from the D&D name generator (other races at the bottom of the page) without anyone noticing. This is even encouraged for minority races with strong identity and naming conventions such as the tabaxi using their own names instead of general Hadnakan names, unless they wish to. Other race info is WIP. Category:Meta Category:Locations Category:Races Category:History Category:Lore